Broken & Afraid
by Anya0901
Summary: He killed countless souls with no remorse and he smiled while doing so. Every time she sees him, she cannot look him in the eye because she's afraid of him. He pushes himself on her, wanting her to be his yet she cannot fight back against the fox. He lusts and loves while she trembles and hides... But why does she adore him? PAST Tomoe X OC ( Nori ) - Lemons xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Tomoe sighed as he pressed the sake dish against his lips. A raccoon-dog prostitute is behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist. He's in the red district, wondering why he even bothered to come here. He's bored of this place and the Yokai women…

"Tomoe! Pay attention to me!" The prostitute whined as her breasts are pressed against his back.

He snorted in response as he kept drinking. "You have the scent of another man on you," he commented coldly.

"But, Tomoe… I'm the only one for you!" She purred.

Tomoe shrugged her off and stood up. He's sick of this place but when he went to leave, a loud crash came from outside the entrance. Tomoe grew confused until the War God showed himself to the fox.

The War God stood before the fox familiar in blue, white, and golden armor. The God's blue hair is gelled straight up and he has red markings under his blue eyes and forehead.

"Am I really that much of a threat for you to come to a place like this?" Tomoe asked in amusement.

"I will slay you once and for all, fox!" The War God roared before swinging his large sword at him.

Tomoe dodged it swiftly and he immediately drew his samurai sword but when Tomoe went to attack the God with his sword, it broke in half.

Tomoe gasped in shocked and the War God used the opportunity to slash at his arm. Tomoe grunted in pain when he saw his own blood dripping on the wooden floor.

"TOMOE, RUN!" The prostitute cried out while she threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

Smoke filled the air as Tomoe made his escape. He knew he is not in a good position because humans want him dead and the single attack the War God has done to him really damaged him. He never saw his own blood before… Tomoe usually is the one who causes the bloodshed of others, not the other way around. He was a fool into thinking he could defeat a God single-handedly.

He stumbled in the woods, leaving drops of his own blood to stain on the ground. He can see from afar an angry mob of humans looking for him. Those humans always wanted to hunt Tomoe down but Tomoe could easily kill them all yet tonight was different… He is hurt for the first time in his life. He never got injured before… He's really worried that he will die in such a place.

He went under a dead tree away from the path in the woods, hoping that no one will see him. He rested his head against the trunk and closed his eyes. He has never felt pain before and he truly hates it…

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

Tomoe felt content with the silence in the woods. It is late at night and he noticed that none of the humans are around until…

 **SNAP!  
** His eyes shot open when he saw a young lady with long black hair and black bangs that cover her hazel eyes. Her long hair goes past her butt and her hair is also tied at the bottom with a white ribbon. She's rather short and petite and she is wearing a long pink kimono.

She studied the fox familiar before kneeling down in front of him. He only stared at her as her hands are trembling inside her kimono. She finally got a small jar of little peach pills. She took one out and pressed it against his lips softly. He accepted it yet she couldn't make eye contact with him.

"What are these?" He whispered.

"Peach pills. They are from a God and these pills can easily heal any wound," the young woman explained softly.

"Thank you," he muttered.

She went to stand up but Tomoe immediately grabbed her wrist roughly.

"Wait, stay a little longer," he ordered.

"I have to get back home…"

He interrupted her. "Do you have a man to go back to?"

"No, I live in the town's temple," she answered.

Tomoe felt himself smiling. "Stay here with me. It's the first time I have ever been with a pure, beautiful woman."

The young girl gasped and blushed. "I can't…"

"Are you afraid?" He questioned in a hum.

"Yes," she confessed.

The young woman doesn't have a clue that this fox is Tomoe who kills innocent people each and every day. She thought he is just a familiar who needs medical attention yet she is still scared of him.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to use your lap for comfort," he muttered.

The young woman hesitated but she did as he said and let him use her lap as a headrest. He reached out to stroke her cheek but she averted her gaze.

"I should bandage your wound," she said in a low voice.

"It's fine… I'm comfortable on your lap anyways," he sighed. Tomoe is annoyed that she won't look him in the eyes but he's happy she does not reek of another man. He never felt safe in a woman's embrace before… He was always alone and he used killing to get his mind off of his lonely life.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Nori."

"Such a lovely name," he said seductively.

Nori blushed while Tomoe reached up and grabbed her cheeks in his grasp.

"Look at me… I won't hurt you," he commanded.

Nori finally stared at him but her face is really red. She is afraid of the fox familiar but he also intimidates her. He has long silver hair that is beautiful and piercing lilac orbs. His skin is as pale as marble stone and his silver fox ears and tail are very fluffy. He truly is a mythical creature in Nori's eyes.

"Why are your bangs so long?" He hummed while he brushed her bangs up so he can see her large hazel eyes. She wanted to run away but she couldn't since his head is still on her lap.

Tomoe always drowned in prostitutes and sake because of his lonely life yet just being around her presences made him feel wanted maybe even loved.

Yes, he knows she is scared of him yet he couldn't help but wanting to get to know her and claim her. A woman was never gentle towards him because of his sinister ways yet Nori simply gave him medicine to save him.

"I feel a lot better," he said to her.

"That's good." She gently smiled.

He ran his claws through her hair and pressed a strand of her black locks against his lips. He inhaled her scent gently while a pink dusk invaded her cheeks.

"I'm in debt to you." He chuckled lightly.

"No, it's not a big deal…" She shook her head.

"You saved my life… I owe you everything."

She went to protest until he placed his pointer finger against her lips. She stared at him with widened eyes while he is smirking at her. He will do anything in his power to make her his whether she'll resist him or not.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

The sun is rising and Nori gave Tomoe one more peach pill before she went to leave him.

"Will I see you later?" He asked softly.

"I'll come back tonight." She blushed.

"I'll be waiting…" His voice trailed.

Nori left the fox Yokai to go back into town. She immediately went into the temple to clean and do chores to make sure the temple is presentable to the visitors.

"Where were you?" The monk of the temple asked Nori.

"I got lost in the woods," she lied. She knew the monk would not approve of her helping a Yokai. The villagers are against all Yokai even if they are innocent.

"Well, at least Tomoe didn't find you. A lot of the villagers were looking for him all night. He was injured and they had a good chance of killing him," the monk explained.

"Tomoe?" Nori called out his name confusingly.

"He is one of the Yokai who has been killing innocent people. He's a fox with long silver hair."

Nori's eyes widened and she gulped. She helped the fox Yokai that is a murder yet why does she not regret helping him? Was it because Tomoe looked so fragile when she saw him lying on the ground? Tomoe spoke so kindly towards her and he didn't try to hurt her. Nori couldn't believe that the fox Yokai is a killer…

"Anyways, I'll leave you alone to do all the chores, Nori," the monk ordered.

Nori bowed before tending to her duties while the fox Yokai invaded her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tomoe sighed to himself as he is smoking his pipe. He's still under the dead tree, waiting for Nori. His wounds have healed more but he still can't roam on his own just yet. The moon is full and he began to have his doubts that she will come see him.

He couldn't blame her, though since she is frightened of him…

"Huh?" Tomoe blinked in confusion but a smirk is plastered on his face as he saw Nori slowly approaching him. She still won't make eye contact with him but he's happy to see her.

"Here," she whispered before kneeling down to give him another peach pill. She then began to put some medicine on his injured shoulder. His blood is dry but she wanted to make sure it's not infected. Tomoe roared in pain but she gently "shushed" him.

"It's so your wound won't get infected. It will sting, though. I'm sorry," she said softly.

"I don't need it," he muttered.

"Just because you're a strong Yokai does not mean you don't need medical attention here and there," she lectured.

Tomoe only snorted in response but he watched her in awe as she started to bandage his wound.

"I thought you wouldn't come back for me," he confessed.

"I wasn't going to, to tell you the truth…" She lowered her head.

Tomoe frowned as her body is trembling in fear. He reached out to her but he stopped himself.

"You're the Yokai who follows Akura-ou's commands, right?" She asked in a low voice.

"I don't follow anyone," he corrected coldly.

"But you are his friend," she countered.

"I suppose," he sighed.

Nori hung her head while Tomoe is studying her. Did she truly not know who he was when she first met him?

"Do you regret helping me?" He questioned sternly.

"No."

Tomoe was shocked by her answer but he didn't show her a reaction.

"When I was nine, my home village was invaded by Akura-ou. He killed everyone in the village yet my mother and father made sure I escaped. I wished they came with me but Akura-ou slain them both right in front of me," Nori explained.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Tomoe whispered.

"It's fine… I was just happy that this village took me in as a temple girl," Nori whispered back.

"Do you hate Yokai?"

"No, I don't. Not all of them are bad." Nori gently smiled at him.

"How old are you now?"

"Seventeen," Nori answered.

"I see…"

"I have some food. Would you like some? I made it myself!" Nori pulled her bag in front of her and handed a Bento box to him. Inside the wooden box are rice, grilled chicken, and cooked vegetables. Yokai usually can survive without food but Tomoe felt wanted that she would make him something. He never had a woman cook for him before.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. Did in!" She grinned.

Tomoe's eyes widened and he couldn't help but fall in love with her beautiful smile. That's the first time she has smiled in front of him and he wished to see her smile more often.

"What's wrong?" Nori asked confusingly.

Tomoe blushed and snorted. "Nothing."

Nori watched intensively as the fox began to eat her food. He loved the taste of everything and he's grateful for her.

"This is delicious," he complimented.

"Really? You're not just saying that, right?"

"No, it's good." He gently smiled at her.

"That's good. I'm glad!" She raised her voice in excitement.

Tomoe kept eating but he wondered to himself why she went through all this trouble to bring him food and to tend to his wounds when she told him that she wasn't going to see him tonight. He shrugged it off, though because he's happy she's right here in front of him.

"Your hands are bruised up," Tomoe commented.

Nori gasped a little and hid her hands away from him. "I was working at the temple all day. Please, don't stare at them."

Tomoe set the Bento box on the ground before grabbing her hands in his gently. He studied them before lightly massaging her hands with his thumbs softly.

She watched him but she couldn't stop blushing…

"A beautiful young lady should not be doing hard labor," he said seductively.

Nori shook her head violently. "I am grateful to those villagers for letting me stay with them and I will do my share of work to help out in the village."

Tomoe ran his claws through her long black hair and pressed a lock of her hair against his lips gently. He knew women would love to just be married off to a Lord so they wouldn't have to work or do anything yet this young woman here would do labor because of her gratitude.

"You're a remarkable woman," he praised.

"No, it's just the right thing to do," Nori countered.

Tomoe wants to steal her away from this village and she will be all his. He wouldn't make her work hard labor. He will provide for her and give her everything she wants and needs.

"Will you stay with me all night again?" He asked in a hum.

Nori blushed and nodded. "Alright…"

"Thank you, I am grateful for you," he smirked.

Nori and the fox Yokai exchanged smiles as they continue to enjoy each other's presence.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

It's the next day and Nori is back in the temple in her room. She held a small music box that is wooden and has Sakura petals painted all over it. The music inside the box plays a peaceful tune that Nori could listen to again and again.

This music box is the only thing she has left of her home village that her mother and father gave her on her ninth birthday.

"Nori? Could you sweep the Sakura petals off the ground?" The monk of the temple asked.

"Yes, I will do it now!" She called out to him before setting the box down to start her duties but little does she know that the wild Fox is watching her every move from outside her window.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

Tomoe watched Nori from high above a tree but his fox ears perked up when he heard her name from the monk's mouth. The monk is talking about her to some of the villagers…

"When are they going to pick her up?" A man asked.

"Tonight," the monk answered.

"And the girl has no clue?" Another man questioned.

"No, she will be a sacrifice to Akura-ou whether she agrees or not. We cannot let anything bad happen to this village!" The monk lectured.

Tomoe clenched his teeth in anger. That girl is doing chores for the old man and he has the nerve to hand her over to Akura-ou?

Akura-ou not only attacks village after village, but he will steal women from all over and sleep with them. He then will kill them after he has gotten enough pleasure out of them.

Tomoe refuses to let Akura-ou even go near Nori… He has to steal her away before Akura-ou's demons go to this village!

Tomoe snuck in the back of the Temple to see Nori sweeping but she gasped out loud when she saw him near her.

"What are you doing here?! You're going to get attacked!" Nori freaked.

"I feel a lot better, thanks to you. I can handle these villagers now…" Tomoe bragged.

"I don't want you to hurt them," she frowned.

"I'm not going to but I want you to come with me," Tomoe ordered.

"What? I can't…"

Tomoe interrupted her. "You must! That monk and the villagers are sacrificing you to Akura-ou!"

"They wouldn't do that, Tomoe." She glared at him. She couldn't believe that this fox Yokai would lie to her like that.

"I'm serious! They are going to…"

"IS THAT TOMOE?!" A villager shouted out.

"IT IS! GET HIM!" Another cried out.

Tomoe summoned blue flames from the palm of his hand to attack them until Nori wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Please, don't hurt them!" She raised her voice.

"Don't protect them! They are going to put your life in danger," Tomoe warned.

The monk and the men he talked to earlier came up to them with scowls on their faces.

"Is it true that you are sacrificing me to Akura-ou?" Nori asked but her voice shook in fear.

"You are an outsider, Nori and we have to protect this village. I am sorry," the monk spoke coldly.

Nori felt tears welling up in her eyes and Tomoe went to attack the old man with his blue flame until Nori shook her head.

"Don't hurt them, Tomoe," she commanded but her voice cracked.

"They are leaving you for dead and you do not wish for me to harm them?!" Tomoe roared.

"You're friends with that fiend?" The monk spat.

"Yes!" Nori snapped.

Tomoe is losing patience with Nori and these villagers but he immediately picked Nori up in a cradle and she began to struggle.

"Let me take care of you like you have taken care of me," Tomoe whispered in her ear.

"Tomoe," she said his name is sorrow.

"I will be here for you and I will not abandon you. Trust me," he pleaded.

She slowly nodded and he escaped while the men tried to run after him but they were not fast enough to even catch up to the wild fox.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

Tomoe took Nori to his lair far, far away. Nori couldn't help but tremble in fear because she would've never thought that the monk and the villagers would try and abandon her…

"Nori," Tomoe said her name softly. She is sitting outside, looking at the sun that is setting.

"What is it?" She asked in a small voice.

Tomoe placed the wooden music box in her hands and she immediately gasped out loud.

"Thank you so much! This music box means so much to me!" Nori gushed.

Tomoe felt his heart warming up when he saw her smile because he made her happy. He never cared for a human's happiness before but this young woman was different. She is like no other in Tomoe's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It's late at night and Nori couldn't sleep. Her mind is racing about the monk and the villagers. She considered every one of those people as a family yet they didn't hesitate to choose her to be sacrificed to Akura-ou. She wonders what Tomoe is going to do with her… Tomoe claims that he's friends with Akura-ou so will Tomoe kill her once he grows bored with her like Akura-ou does with the past women he stole?

"Nori," Tomoe said her name seductively as he crawled on top of her. They are lying on his futon yet Nori felt her body growing numb.

He forcefully opened the front of her kimono and her breasts are exposed to him. She immediately freaked out on the Yokai.

"Do not look at me! Don't do this! PLEASE!" She sobbed. Her body is trembling and her eyes are shut. She does not want to surrender her body to the Fox.

Tomoe stared down at her and he actually felt sorry for her. He lifted her body on his lap and fixed her kimono so she wasn't exposed to him any longer.

"Sh. It's okay… I won't touch you. I couldn't help myself, Nori," he confessed.

Nori didn't say a word but her body wouldn't stop shivering. He roughly did that to her out of nowhere… What has gotten into him?

"Go to sleep," he ordered in a whisper.

Again, Nori doesn't say a word but she felt her eyelids growing heavy and before she knew it, she fell asleep in Tomoe's arms.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

Nori sat on the floor and she has not spoken a word to Tomoe since he tried to forcefully have her. She has a gut feeling that he uses women for pleasure like Akura-ou does.

"Eat this," he commanded as he held a fish that he found in a river up to her lips.

She turned her head to the side to avoid it. "I am not hungry," she whispered.

Tomoe glared at her before grabbing her face with his claws. "Eat!"

Nori began to struggle while Tomoe effortlessly shoved a piece of the fish into her mouth. She started to choke but Tomoe made sure she ate it.

Nori gave up and took the fish out of his grasp so she can eat on her own but she wouldn't look him in the eyes and Tomoe grew angry. He has saved her from those villagers yet she is ignoring him?

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked in a grunt.

"Are you willing to use me then kill me afterward?" She tried to sound firm but her voice shook instead.

"No, of course not! I don't know what came over me… I'm sorry. I will not touch you like that ever again," he said in a whisper.

Tomoe desires her and forcefully opened her kimono last night but he couldn't help himself. He lusts for her and he never wanted a woman that badly before. He was used to the prostitutes being all over him and he thought he could easily have Nori too. He was foolish into thinking such things.

"You're like him, aren't you?" Nori shivered in fear. She refuses to look at Tomoe.

"Who?"

"Akura-ou…"

"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Tomoe shouted at her but he regrets raising his voice at her because she dropped the half-eaten fish on the ground. She then wrapped her arms around her knees to secure herself.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Listen, I have never been with a human before… I do not use women in such a way," he explained himself.

"You have never been with a human before?" She blinked in confusion.

"No."

"Yokai?"

Tomoe hesitated before answering. "Yes."

"It's only natural, I suppose," Nori said in a low voice.

Tomoe snorted. "It doesn't mean anything."

Nori didn't answer and Tomoe sighed in annoyance. Tomoe only slept with the prostitutes at the red district and that is all. Everyone else is afraid to even go near him. He could forcefully have a woman to himself yet he wouldn't see the point. He would love for a woman to need him and he would love for a woman to beg to sleep with him yet he knew it was only wishful thinking…

"Have you been with a man before?" Tomoe finally asked yet he had a hunch that she were never with one because he can't sense a man's scent on her…

"No," she confessed but her cheeks grew red.

Tomoe smirked before leaning in to wrap his arms around her stomach while resting his head on her lap. She trembled in fear as he is nuzzling into her lap.

"Tomoe?"

"You make a good pillow. Do not resist," he ordered in a hum.

"Pillow," she repeated.

"If you try to escape me, I will simply hunt you down. When are you to realize that you belong to me?" He looked up at her and chuckled darkly.

"What?!" She raised her voice. How could he be so cruel and treat her like some kind of object?  
"Silence, you make too much noise." He closed his eyes and grew content in being close to her. He will make her like him whether she obeys or not.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

Nori sighed to herself as she is walking around outside in the small lake. Her legs have fallen asleep from Tomoe's head. He took a nap while she watched him the whole time.

"Huh?" She gasped but she began to giggle when she felt the little orange fishes tickling her bare feet.

Tomoe is watching her from a far on a tree branch while smoking his pipe. He felt saddened that anything could make her smile yet when she is around him, she is afraid and won't even make eye contact with him.

He made her smile a couple of times yet it's not enough. She is still terrified of him. He studied her as she kept laughing and splashing in the water.

"Tomoe?" She saw him from the distances and Tomoe immediately blushed because he got caught spying on her.

"What is it?" He muttered.

She hesitated before answering him. "Why don't you join me?"

He snorted but he went over to her. He watched as the fishes tickled their feet and she continued to laugh while he bent down to grab a fish in his grasp.

"PUT HIM DOWN! MUST YOU BE SO ROUGH?!" Nori scowled at him as she slapped the fish out of his hand. The fish swam away fast and Tomoe stared at her with a frown on his face.

"Is that why you don't like me?" He asked in a low voice.

Nori's eyes widened. "What?"

"Is that why you don't like me? Because I'm rough?"

Nori felt a tug at her heart and she took a deep breath. "It would just be nice to see your gentle side sometimes, that's all."

"I don't have a gentle side," he countered coldly.

"That's not true! You touched me gently a couple of times."

Tomoe reached out and brushed her bottom lip with his thumb. He gave her a gentle smile while she is staring at him in awe.

He leaned in to kiss her but she immediately freaked and backed away yet she tripped on a rock.

"Nori!" He shouted her name as she tripped. Tomoe tried to save her but she accidentally pulled him in the water with her.

Tomoe and she are both soaked yet Nori couldn't help but laugh out loud. Tomoe studied her as she kept giggling. Has he made her happy?

"I'm so sorry!" She raised her voice yet she still is laughing.

"It's not a big deal," he said in amusement. He then stood up, picking her up with him.

He carried her back to his little house, and he wanted to roughly rip her wet kimono off to make sure she doesn't catch a cold yet he knew she would freak out on him again.

"You should strip and wrap these blankets around you," he suggested.

"Strip?!"

"I won't watch you. Just cover up with the blankets. Go on, I don't want you sick," he soothed.

"Okay…" Her voice trailed.

He left her alone and she took off her kimono and immediately wrapped blankets around her so he couldn't see anything! She then called out to him to come back in the room.

He couldn't help but smirk because her face is really red even though he couldn't see anything…

"Cute," he commented.

"What?"

"Nothing. I will find your dinner."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Nori let me provide for you. You will not regret it, alright?"

She stared up at him and slowly nodded. Is Tomoe the only one she could trust?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nori is playfully chasing a blue butterfly in the woods, next to Tomoe's lair. Tomoe, on the other hand, is watching her intensively. She is like a small, innocent child and Tomoe couldn't help but smirk at the thought of comparing her to a kid.

Nori kept chasing the butterfly until she fell on the ground and bruised her knee. She didn't show any reaction that she is hurt, instead, she giggled when the butterfly landed on her nose.

"Are you alright?" Tomoe is hovering over her.

"Oh, yeah… It's just a scratch… No big deal." She shrugged it off.

"Let me see," he ordered while kneeling down to be eye leveled with her.

"It's fine, Tomoe," she insisted but Tomoe roughly pulled her leg up and saw that her kneecap is scraped.

She blushed that he has a tight grip on her ankle but she gasped out loud when his tongue began to lick her kneecap!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!" She shouted.

"Quiet, I am simply cleaning your wound. Relax," he said in a hum.

Nori struggled until Tomoe dug his claws a little into her ankle. She groaned and gave up yet she couldn't make eye contact with him. This is simply embarrassing for her…

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

After Tomoe licked her wound clean, they went back inside the lair. Tomoe is drinking some sake while Nori kept watching him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I want some!" She raised her voice.

Tomoe began to laugh. "One sip and you would pass out!"

"I would not!"

"Have you ever had sake before?" He raised an eyebrow.

Nori bit her lip and shook her head. "No…"

Tomoe chuckled some more but he began to think, if he gets her drunk then she will be all over him… All the drunken women get loose and touchy when they are with a man, so he wonders if it will be the same with Nori.

'Here," he whispered while pouring her sake in a small dish. He then handed it to her and she took a big gulp but the sake burned her throat, causing her to cough violently.

"Take sips," Tomoe smirked at the naïve girl.

Nori pouted but she did as he said. "Does it always burn your throat?"

"You'll get used to it," Tomoe answered before finishing his sake. He immediately poured himself another glassful as Nori stared at him in awe.

"Are you a lush?" She asked.

Tomoe snorted. "No."

Nori knew he was lying but she simply didn't argue with him. Instead, she kept taking big sips of her drink. She is already feeling lightheaded.

Tomoe leaned into her and felt her forehead. He chuckled when he realized she is already tipsy.

"What is so funny?" Nori snapped.

"Nothing at all," he said innocently.

Nori finished her drink and Tomoe didn't hesitate to pour more in her dish. He sat even closer to her, knowing she is slowly getting drunk for him.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned seductively.

"Strange," she whispered.

Tomoe wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on his lap. She rested her head on his chest while he is stroking her hair. He wonders why the gods have given her to him… He is nothing but a murderer yet this girl came to his aid out of nowhere.

"Tomoe?"

He looked down to examine her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving me a couple of days ago… I never got to express my gratitude because I was upset about the whole situation, you know?" Nori slurred her words.

"It's not a problem. I will always protect you," he said sternly.

"Tomoe…"

He held her tight in his arms as she continued to drink her sake. Her body is so warm and her vision is beginning to get blurry. Tomoe lifted her chin up so she would meet his gaze. He then leaned in to claim her lips for the first time but he stopped himself. He can't believe this, but he feels guilty for taking advantage of her.

Tomoe took a deep breath and just played with her long black hair while she nuzzled into him. He cursed himself for growing soft…

"Tomoe?"

"What?"

"Are you going to keep killing people?"

Tomoe's eyes widened. He actually hasn't thought about killing another ever since he's been with Nori… He wonders if she is changing him for the greater good? He hardly knew her for that long, though…

"Only if someone threatens you," he finally answered her.

"No, don't kill anyone!" She whined.

Tomoe lightly chuckled. "Alright, fine... I won't kill anyone when you're not around."

"No, you aren't going to kill anyone no matter what!" She argued and groaned.

"Okay, I won't," he whispered.

Nori hiccupped and Tomoe patted her head gently. For an innocent girl, she sure is a handful, in Tomoe's opinion…

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

Tomoe is watching Nori sleep peacefully on his lap. He couldn't stop smiling as he studied her yet he wished to claim her. He keeps having lust desires of her and these urges won't go away. It will be a waste if he forced her, though. He wants her to want it too. He wonders if she is still scared of him or maybe she would never want to be intimate with a Yokai…

"Tomoe?" She called out his name sheepishly.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, good… You're still here," she muttered.

Tomoe could tell that she is half out of it but he ran his claws through her silky hair.

"Of course. I'll always be here," he soothed.

"I'm glad," she whispered.

"Go back to sleep," he ordered softly.

A few seconds and Nori immediately fell back asleep while Tomoe continues to watch her. He never grew an attachment towards another before and it's strange to him. He fears that she will run away and leave me to be alone. He refuses to go back living a lonely life with sake and prostitutes…

"Tomoe?"

"I thought I told you to go back to sleep," he sighed.

"I'm not tired anymore but my head is killing me," she confessed.

"Maybe food will help you," he offered.

"No, I just want to stay like this for awhile." She blushed and averted her gaze.

Tomoe blushed too but he's happy she's showing a little affection towards him.

"Would you like me better as a human?" He asked out of nowhere.

"A human?" She blinked in confusion.

"Yes, would you?"

"No," she answered simply.

Tomoe grunted. She wouldn't even like him if he were a human…

"Why are you offended? I like you as a Yokai. Don't change, okay?" Nori giggled.

Tomoe couldn't believe his fluffy ears but he pushed her bangs back and kissed her forehead softly while she gasped out loud. She buried her face into his chest to hide her red face.

Tomoe felt content as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. She likes him just the way he is and he's glad… He wouldn't mind to changing for her, though.

"Hey, Tomoe?"

"Yes?"

"I know you're friends with Akura-ou, but he doesn't visit you, right?" Nori gulped.

Tomoe chuckled lightly. "You have nothing to worry about. He doesn't know where I stay…"

"That's good. I don't want to meet him." Nori laughed nervously.

"If you do meet him, I'll protect you. I won't let him touch you," he said with determination.

Nori snuggled into him and she felt safe. It's funny how she can find comfort from a cold, blooded murderer…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Tomoe knew sooner or later he would have to face the strongest demon of all the lands. He doesn't want to leave Nori, but he knows that Akura-ou will grow suspicious on where Tomoe is.

"Nori, come here," Tomoe ordered. She is outside playing, while he is at the front of the lair.

"Yes?" Nori approached him.

"I have something to do… Will you stay here and not go anywhere?" He asked coldly.

"What do you have to do?" Nori frowned.

Tomoe didn't want to admit that he is going to visit Akura-ou. He just wants Nori to obey him and stay at his lair the whole time.

"I won't be long. Just stay here, alright?" Tomoe sighed.

"Um, okay," Nori pouted. She knew Tomoe is up to something but she just shrugged it off.

Tomoe patted her head gently before leaving her. He really doesn't want to face Akura-ou but he has to for Nori's safety. Tomoe doesn't want Akura-ou to know anything about the human girl he has been hanging out with.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

Tomoe approached a large castle that Akura-ou invaded months and months ago. The whole castle is empty since Akura-ou killed every human that lived there.

"Ah, brother… Long time no see," Akura-ou smirked.

Akura-ou is very tall and slender. He has broad shoulders, long, red spiky hair, large horns on his head and golden orb.

"How are you?" Tomoe muttered.

"I'm good. I honestly thought I wouldn't see you around since you have been preoccupied," Akura-ou said in a mock.

Tomoe felt his teeth clenching. Akura-ou must already know that the Fox has been spending his days with a human.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tomoe snorted. He needs to play dumb. He doesn't want Akura-ou to know anything about Nori.

"A birdy told me that you are keeping a human girl all to yourself. I also heard that you're in love with her." Akura-ou chuckled darkly.

Tomoe began to laugh out loud. "Me? Don't be ridiculous! I could never fall in love with a mortal!"

Akura-ou laughed with him. "I knew you wouldn't! Such fools into thinking you would be in love with a useless soul!"

Tomoe felt a tug in his heart. Has he really gotten soft over a "useless soul"? He couldn't help how he felt about Nori. She isn't useless to Tomoe at all… She's something he wants to treasure and protect.

"Anyways, where is the girl now?" Akura-ou asked seductively.

"What?" Tomoe clenched his fists.

"That girl… Where is she? Don't tell me that she is still around?" Akura-ou narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"No," Tomoe answered without hesitation.

"So you wouldn't mind if I had my turn with her?" Akura-ou hummed.

Tomoe felt anger well up inside him but he kept his composure. "Do as you please." He then turned his back on his "brother".

"Where are you going? You're leaving already?" Akura-ou frowned.

"I have matters to attend to," Tomoe said bluntly over his shoulder. He then left him to go back to Nori. He will admit that he grew soft but he doesn't care anymore. He won't let anyone lay a finger on her!

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

"Tomoe? You're back!" Nori greeted him.

Tomoe can smell chicken and his eyes widened when he saw that Nori has cooked for him.

"I know you don't really eat since you're a Yokai but I thought it would be nice to cook you something." Nori gently smiled at him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Tomoe sat next to Nori on the floor and they began to eat the chicken and some rice. Tomoe couldn't stop thinking about the question Akura-ou has asked him…

 _"_ _That girl… Where is she? Don't tell me that she is still around?"_

"Tomoe?"

Tomoe snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to Nori. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You're acting strange," Nori commented.

"I'm fine… Just a lot on my mind," he muttered.

"I see," Nori sighed.

She wonders where Tomoe went and why he is so quiet all of a sudden. She couldn't help but worry…

"This food is really good," Tomoe said.

"Really? I'm glad you think so," Nori grinned.

Tomoe reached out and pat her head and she felt content again. Tomoe is back to his old self.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

Tomoe took Nori up on a tree branch to have a better view of the full moon. She couldn't help but gasp as the Sakura petals are blowing around from the night breeze.

"You like Sakura trees?" Tomoe asked her in a low voice.

"Yeah, they're really pretty!" Nori raised her voice in excitement.

Tomoe, out of nowhere, pulled her on his lap so he can hold her. He's been grabbing and touching her a lot ever since Akura-ou asked where she was. Tomoe wonders if Akura-ou even knows what Nori looks like or if he knew that she is the one in the village that was going to be sacrificed to him.

"Hey, you've been uptight all day? Where did you go earlier?" Nori questioned.

"I'm fine, Nori," he muttered.

"But…"

"Trust me, there is nothing wrong," he soothed.

"Okay…"

He didn't want to hide anything from her but he doesn't want her to know anything about Akura-ou. Tomoe will give up killing innocent people for her. He doesn't care if he's weak as long as she is by his side.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

It's late at night but both Nori and Tomoe couldn't sleep. Nori decided to comb his long hair and play with it while Tomoe is smoking his pipe.

"Your hair is really silky and smooth, I'm jealous," Nori confessed.

"Your hair is better than mine, Nori," Tomoe countered.

"Really? No…"

Tomoe chuckled as Nori continued to comb his hair. For Tomoe being a murderous fox, he sure can keep his hair really nice!

"Hey, Tomoe?"

"What is it?"

"Are you feeling better today?"

"Nori, I told you that nothing is wrong. Do not worry about pointless things," Tomoe lectured sternly.

"It's not pointless! I don't want you to be sad."

"I'm not sad. I'm fine."

"Whatever you say," she whispered.

"Let us go to bed… Lay with me," he commanded.

"Okay…"

Tomoe and Nori got into his futon and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He inhaled her scent and kept her close to his body. Nori felt content yet she is still worried if Tomoe is sad or not…

"Good night, Nori."

"Good night, Tomoe…"

He kissed her on top of her head and she immediately felt her cheeks burning but she sighed in relief while she closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Tomoe woke up from a nightmare about Akura-ou stealing Nori away from him. Ever since the fox has visited Akura-ou, Tomoe couldn't help but grow worried that Akura-ou will try to kidnap Nori.

"Tomoe? You're up!" Nori is hovering over him.

Tomoe slowly stood up and grabbed her cheeks forcefully with his hand. He then leaned in to kiss her… He has to claim her so everyone knows that she is his.

"NO!" Nori pushed him away.

"Why do you defy me?" Tomoe asked coldly.

"You told me that you would stop being so rough!" Nori raised her voice.

"You belong to me. If I want to kiss you then…"

Nori interrupted. "You can't just force someone to kiss you!"

"I can and I will!" Tomoe went to grab her again but she slapped him across the face. The smack echoed throughout the lair and Tomoe's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe she hit him…

Tomoe held his palm out and a blue flame is burning bright. Nori's eyes widened because she knew he's threatening her. Yeah, Nori knew Tomoe wouldn't harm her but she is still mad that he summoned his Foxfire.

Tomoe took a deep breath before dismissing his magic.

"YOU THREATENED ME?! I HATE YOU!" Nori shouted.

Tomoe felt his heart tugging inside him. Her saying that she hates him is far worse than the slap she did across his face…

Nori didn't hesitate to run out of the lair while Tomoe just stood there, dumbfound.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

Nori is walking alone in the woods but she felt guilty for slapping Tomoe and for saying that she hates him. She wanted to go back and apologize but she is lost.

She knew that Tomoe wouldn't hurt her back but she was in the heat of the moment. She doesn't want him to take advantage of her plus she's scared. She has never kissed or has been with anyone before…

"Well, well, well… I finally have you alone," she heard a voice from behind.

Nori turned around to see a man that is very thin and has pale skin. He has long blonde hair and green eyes.

Nori went to ask who he was until he summoned roots from the ground to grab her. Nori hurried and dodged the roots and began to run away from the demon.

"Come back, Akura-ou wants to see you for himself!" The demon roared as he summoned more roots.

Nori kept running without looking back until five roots wrapped around her arms, legs, and waist. The demon has her high in the air and she struggled to break free yet it was no use.

"Akura-ou will be very pleased!" The demon laughed out loud.

Nori didn't understand why Akura-ou is still after her… She thought he would just find another village woman to use…

The roots around her tightened more around her and she gasped in pain. Is she really going to die in a place like this? She wished to see Tomoe one last time so she can apologize for being cruel to him yet she can't because this demon is going to take her away…

The demon laughed in victory until he felt a sharp pain from behind his back.

"GAH!"

The demon's blood splattered on the ground and Tomoe is behind him with a samurai sword through the plant demon.

"How dare you go against Akura-ou!" The demon spat before Tomoe took his samurai sword out of the demon's body. The demon fell to the ground lifeless as his own blood is forming a puddle around him.

"TOMOE?!" Nori cried out.

Tomoe sliced the roots effortlessly and caught Nori in his arms. She started to sob.

"Take it back," he muttered.

"Tomoe?"

"Take it back that you hate me," he said in sorrow.

"I don't hate you! I'm sorry I hit you and said those words… I truly am!" Nori nuzzled into him. She finally got to apologize to the fox.

Tomoe studied her until she placed her hands, cuffing his face. He stared at her in awe before she leaned up to kiss his lips sweetly.

Tomoe is shocked by her actions yet he accepted her kiss… She is the first to pull away and she bit her bottom lip.

"That was my first kiss… I was scared and nervous that's why I wouldn't let you kiss me," Nori confessed.

"I see," Tomoe whispered.

"I'm sorry about…"

"Don't worry about it." He interrupted her softly.

Tomoe held Nori close to him as he is walking back to go home. He's happy she finally kissed him and she's glad that she apologized.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

Tomoe and she are sitting side by side in his lair. She rested her head on his shoulder while he's lost in thought. Akura-ou sent someone to find Nori. Tomoe is putting her life in danger…

"Tomoe?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I am putting your life in danger," he muttered.

"You saved me… What are you talking about?"

"That demon was after you because of Akura-ou. Akura-ou knows I still have you with me," Tomoe explained.

"Oh, I see… Well, I don't think you are putting my life in danger. You saved me so many times… It's fine, really." Nori gently smiled at him.

Tomoe knows he can save her with no problem but he's guilty of putting her through so much. She's just a normal girl…

"You're not hurt, right?" Tomoe questioned in concern.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine," she answered.

Tomoe hesitated but he leaned in to kiss her lips and she gladly accepted his kiss. He wanted to slide his tongue into her mouth but he didn't want to push it. He has to take it slow for her.

"Don't ever leave me again, okay? I want to keep you safe," Tomoe murmured against her lips.

"I won't run away anymore," she whispered.

"Good girl…" He pulled her on his lap and played with her hair. Nori knows she is going to face some danger in the future yet she isn't scared because Tomoe is with her. She promises herself that she will never yell at the Fox. She has to keep in mind that Tomoe is wild and doesn't understand intimacy.

Tomoe does have a gentle touch even though he is sometimes still rough on her. She needs to be patient with the Fox Yokai.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

Nori is taking a bath in the private bathroom while Tomoe is waiting for her outside. She has been in there for a long time and Tomoe is bored. He wants her to come out…

"Nori?"

"I'm almost done, Tomoe…" She shouted from the other side of the door.

"You've been in there all night!"

"I was only in here for a couple of minutes," she countered.

Tomoe snorted while he began to smoke his pipe but his ears perked up when she slowly slid open the door. She is wearing a slip and her hair is really damp from her bath. Tomoe reached out to her and she sat on his lap.

"I'm tired," she sighed.

"Sleep then," he said casually.

"Okay…"

Tomoe leaned in and kissed her lips and she can taste some tobacco on his tongue. She didn't mind, though as she kissed him back.

"Am I an okay kisser?" Nori asked but she blushed.

"You're a very good kisser," he soothed.

"So are you but you're experienced." She giggled.

Tomoe smirked yet he kissed her again. He could never get tired of her kisses and he swore to himself that he would never kiss another again. Nori is all that he wants.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Nori woke up late at night yet Tomoe isn't by her side. She went to look for him but she immediately saw him smoking his pipe in the back of his lair.

"What are you doing up?" He asked softly.

"I can't sleep," she whispered.

"Neither can I," he sighed.

She sat next to him and they both are looking at the full moon. Without thinking, Nori reached out to pet his large silver tail. Tomoe began to feel strange and he tackled her to the ground. Nori is confused until she saw lust in his eyes.

"You keep playing with my tail like that then I will have to claim you… This is your only warning," he said seductively.

Nori gulped until he kissed her lips hungrily. He then felt his body heating up but he hurried and pulled away.

Nori and he both sat up and she panted while he covered his mouth with his hand. He almost forced himself on her again… He knows she is going to freak out but instead, she took a deep breath.

"Does sex feel good?"

Tomoe's eyes widened at her strange question. "Um, yeah…"

"I kind of want to try it." She bit her bottom lip.

"We can't…"

"Why not?" She frowned.

"I might go rough on you…" He confessed.

"I don't think you would… I trust you. You don't want to be my first time?"

"I want to be your only time," he countered.

"Well, let's try it," she said softly.

"Nori…"

"Please? I trust you, Tomoe."

"Alright… Let's go back inside then." He couldn't believe that she is willing to sleep with him. He wants to make sure that her first time is meaningful yet he's nervous because the other times he had sex didn't really mean anything…

Tomoe lit some candles around the bedroom and Nori felt her body shivering because just like Tomoe, she is nervous as well.

"Um, why don't we do it with all the lights out?" She asked in a small voice.

"Because I want to see your body," he answered casually.

"It's embarrassing."

"No, it's not… Trust me. I will make you feel really good," he smirked.

Nori took a deep breath while Tomoe finished lighting up all the candles. His silver hair is glowing from the candlelight and he let Nori lay on his futon. He kissed her lips softly before sliding his tongue into her mouth. Nori didn't know what to do so she wrapped her tongue around his and reached out to touch his ears gently.

He groaned in approval and pulled away from her lips so he can suck on the side of her neck.

Nori moaned out at this strange sensation she has never felt before. Tomoe kept sucking her neck as his claws are massaging his hip bones.

"TOMOE!" She moaned out.

"Sh. It's okay… Everything will be fine," he murmured against her neck. He loved how her scent has become strong and how her body is naturally clinging onto him. He loved her moans and pleas as well too.

He slowly opened her kimono and all she has on is underwear. He stared at her with lust, waiting for her to approval and she slowly nodded for him to take off her underwear. He trailed sloppy kisses down her breasts to her lower stomach and in between her legs.

"Tomoe?"

"Relax," he ordered softly.

Tomoe licked her folds gently as he stared up at her. The lights from the flames are reflecting his orbs and Nori couldn't help but stare at him in awe. Her body is naturally rocking up and down with every lick he makes. Her body feels light and numb. She loves this feeling inside her.

The Fox entered his tongue inside her and pumped his tongue in and out. She is panting and groaning while she rocked for him. He kept going until she released for him and he cleaned all her juices with his tongue.

He slowly sat up, licking his lips. "I'm going to go slow," he warned.

"I trust you," she whispered.

Tomoe stared down at her and her black hair is fanning out on the futon and floor. Her cheeks are red yet the candlelight compliments her pale skin.

His erection is throbbing because he knew that he finally has her. Tonight he's going to claim her…

He circled his erection around her entrance and slowly slid in. Nori cried out in pain yet it passed instantly.

"Do you want me to…"

She interrupted him. "No, I'm fine now, Tomoe."

Tomoe leaned in and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He is filling her up inside and she felt content.

"You're inside me," she commented in awe.

"I am," he smirked.

He thrust in and out of her slowly as her body rocked with his. Their bodies are pressed against each other and their foreheads are touching. They both couldn't stop staring at each other.

His long silver hair is tickling her skin while he kept rocking his hips for her.

"I love you," he confessed before kissing her lips.

She let his tongue explore her mouth before she began to play with his tongue with her own.

"I love you too," she murmured against his lips.

Tomoe has never taken it slow for another before yet he loves it. He never felt loved and wanted until now.

They switched positions after a couple more thrusts and she is lying on her stomach while he is behind her. He picked up the pace and she arched her back as she called out his name over and over again.

He leaned in to kiss her lips softly and she accepted his kiss with no hesitations. Both of their bodies are growing warm and their hearts are pounding violently.

Tomoe didn't stop rocking his hips for her and he kept praising in his head how tight she is around him. He felt himself getting deeper and deeper inside until he felt his release approaching…

Both Nori and Tomoe called out each other's names before they reached their climax together.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

Nori is panting softly and she went to change until…

"No, stay like this," Tomoe ordered. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled into the side of her neck.

"We're going to sleep naked?!" She blushed.

"Yes," he smirked.

Nori took a deep breath but she immediately fell asleep because she's exhausted from the lovemaking. Tomoe, on the other hand, watched her sleep peacefully. He couldn't stop smirking because he knew no matter where she goes; everyone will pick up his scent on her. She is officially his.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

It's the next day and Nori is sore. Tomoe couldn't help but laugh at her and she only rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you for being gentle… I really wouldn't be able to move if you were rough on me," she sighed but a hint of pink is invading her cheeks.

"Next time you won't be so lucky," he hummed.

"Are you planning on going rough on me?!" She gasped.

"I'm messing with you. I won't."

She sighed in relief and sat next to him on the wooden floor. He wrapped his arm around her so she would be even closer to him.

"Thank you for trusting me," he murmured.

"Of course…" She gently smiled at him.

Tomoe wants to have her again but he didn't want to push her plus she hardly could walk, to begin with. Having sex with her felt amazing to him and he could never get tired of being with her. She truly made him feel really good.

"So, that's why people have sex because it feels good…" Nori spoke up.

Tomoe chuckled lightly and patted her head. "I suppose but you are not allowed to be with anyone else but me, understand?"

"I wouldn't want to be with anyone else anyway," she giggled.

Tomoe felt the same way with her. He could never find someone better than her. She is truly irreplaceable.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Nori is cooking fish for her and Tomoe until there was a knock at the front door. She went to see who it was and grew shocked to see raccoon women from the red district.

"Hello," Nori said in a low voice.

The three raccoon dogs glared at her. They haven't seen Tomoe in such a long time and they just realized it's because of this young human girl standing there before them.

"Is Tomoe here?" One of the raccoon dogs asked bluntly.

"Um, yeah. He's outside somewhere," Nori answered.

"I can't believe Tomoe stopped visiting us because of her! She doesn't look like she would be a good lover," another raccoon dog whispered to the others.

"Yeah, this is ridiculous," the third muttered.

Nori grew confused wondering why these raccoon girls are here. How do these women know Tomoe? They are wearing flashy kimonos and their makeup is done very nicely. Nori really feels intimidated.

"Nori, do you need anything else with our dinner?" Tomoe came in the room but he froze in place when he saw the raccoon dogs.

"What are you doing here?" Tomoe narrowed his eyes at the women.

"We haven't seen you in awhile, Tomoe," one of the raccoon dogs said.

"There's no reason for me to go back there," Tomoe said bluntly.

"You used to go to the red district?" Nori asked in a whisper.

Tomoe's eyes widened. He knew that Nori is upset that she found out about his dark secret but he doesn't think he was wrong because he never went back there after he met her. She has no reason to be upset with him.

"After I met you, I stopped going," Tomoe said to Nori.

"I don't feel good. I'm going for a walk," she sighed and left without looking at Tomoe and the women.

"NORI!" He shouted after her but she was gone.

"I don't know what you see in her," A raccoon dog frowned.

"I see a lot in her and you wasted your time coming here. I am no longer a client," Tomoe muttered.

The raccoon dogs hung their heads and left him alone but he refuses to let Nori get away. He won't lose her for somewhere he used to go to in the past.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

Nori is sitting by the river, sulking. She knew that Tomoe has had sex before with Yokai but she thought he dated them. She never thought he would be sleeping with prostitutes. She doesn't judge a woman who is in that profession but she wonders if Tomoe doesn't care about intimacy even though he showed her last night what it truly felt like to be loved.

She's confused and shocked at the same time…

"Nori!" Tomoe called out to her but he frowned when he saw sorrow in her eyes.

"Were you ever going to tell me about your trips to the red district?" Nori asked.

Tomoe gazed at the ground. "Probably not."

"I see," she sighed.

Tomoe hesitated but he sat close to Nori. He wanted to touch her but he's ashamed of his past. He was lonely at the time and the red district made him forget about it for a little while. It's no excuse but he dropped everything once he first laid eyes on Nori.

"I would never go back there," Tomoe spoke up.

"I heard that men would usually go back all the time. It's an addicting place, Tomoe."

"I'm not a low-class man, Nori!" He snapped.

Nori only shrugged. She couldn't look Tomoe in the eyes.

"Listen, before I met you, I was alone and had no one by my side. I would drink and go to the red district to get my mind off of my miserable life yet when I met you in the forest, I didn't feel alone anymore. I stopped going there as soon as we met, Nori," Tomoe explained himself.

Nori stared at him and felt her cheeks turning red. "Tomoe…"

"I promise you I will never go back there. I should've told you and I'm sorry you found out like this," he said sternly.

Nori gently smiled at him and slowly nodded. She knows he loves her and she shouldn't question his past.

"Last night was the first time I felt loved and wanted and it was all thanks to you," Tomoe confessed.

"I love you," Nori whispered.

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly and she didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

She felt content and she forgot all about the red district and the raccoon women.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

Nori and Tomoe are eating side by side at the lair yet Nori is pondering if Tomoe is hiding anything else about his past.

"What is the matter?" Tomoe asked.

"Is there something else you are hiding from me?" She hummed.

"Well, you know I'm a murderer and you also knew I used to go to the red district…" Tomoe voice trailed.

"Yeah… And?"

"Well, that is all, I suppose," he smirked.

Tomoe and she began to laugh out loud at Tomoe's strange past but Tomoe is grateful for meeting her because she is slowly changing him day by day.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

It's the next day and Tomoe is smoking his pipe while watching Nori washing their kimonos in the river. He pondered why everything she does is sexy and elegant to him. Has he truly gone that obsessive over her?

"What's wrong?" Nori called out to him over her shoulder.

"Nothing," he sighed while he puffed smoke from his mouth. She's like a drug he cannot escape yet he doesn't care. He will do anything to keep her in his life.

Tomoe kept watching her until he realized he wants to be close to her. He slowly approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Nori jumped a little but she relaxed once she felt his head resting on her small shoulder.

"Tomoe," she whispered his name.

"I love it when you say my name," he said seductively.

Nori giggled as Tomoe nuzzled into her while he held onto her tight in his embrace.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

After Nori did laundry, she and Tomoe are taking a bath. She is sitting content on his lap while he massaged her scalp with shampoo. Tomoe is happy that Nori isn't upset with him anymore because he didn't want to be alone again. He hates to admit it, but he knows he can't live without her.

"I want to wash your ears!" Nori cheered.

"Go ahead," he whispered.

She repositioned herself so she is straddling him and she grabbed some shampoo. She carefully put a little in her hands and began to wash his ears. He moaned in a low voice and he felt his body heating up.

"What?" Nori asked in confusion.

"My ears are sensitive just like my tail…" Tomoe smirked.

Nori gulped before Tomoe leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Their tongues are massaging with one another. He then ran his claws gently against her skin and their kisses echoed throughout the bathroom.

What has Nori gotten herself into?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It is late evening and Tomoe hasn't been himself. He's been lost in thought all day and Nori couldn't help but worry.

"I have to show you something," Tomoe muttered.

"Um, okay…" Nori's voice trailed.

Tomoe picked her up in a cradle and began to walk in the woods. She has no clue where he is taking her but she didn't fret. Tomoe has an important question for her and he wanted to take her to a special place to ask her.

Nori's eyes widened when she saw Sakura trees all over and the Sakura petals blew in the night sky from the wind.

"Wow, it's so pretty! I have never seen so many Sakura trees before!" Nori's voice rose in excitement.

She got out of Tomoe's arms and began to chase the petals that are flying everywhere. Tomoe stared at her in awe, loving how carefree she truly is.

"I have a question for you," he said calmly.

Nori stopped in her tracks and had her full attention on the Fox. "Is it a bad question?"

"No," he smirked at the worried girl.

"What is it then?"

"Would you like me better if I were a human?" He questioned sternly.

"I like you just the way you are… You don't have to change," she answered without hesitation.

Tomoe sighed. "Thank you for your kind words but if I stay as a Yokai then I won't live with you forever."

"WHAT?!" Nori gasped in shock.

"Well, in your lifetime I will be there for you but after you perish, I'll be stuck in this world without you," he explained.

"I see… I keep forgetting that you're immortal." She hung her head.

"It would be different if I turned into a human, though…" Tomoe gently smiled.

"How?"

"Don't worry about it. I have a plan. You see, Nori, Yokai sometimes refuse to love because once they love someone, they can't easily get over them… If you grow old and die then I wouldn't know what to do… Mortals could easily find another to love and cherish yet it's very different for a Yokai. We could never forget whom we truly love," he whispered.

"Tomoe… Are you sure you would want to get rid of your powers to become a mere mortal?" Nori asked breathlessly.

"For you, I will," he answered.

"Tomoe…"

Tomoe leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and she kissed him back desperately. He will give up his strong powers to become a regular human. He will still protect Nori from anyone and anything but he will also grow old with her and even start a family with her.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too… What is your answer? Would you want me to become human so we could grow old together?" Tomoe hummed.

Nori slowly nodded. "Yes!"

Tomoe hugged her tight as the Sakura petals blew around them. Tomoe is happy that she is willing to let him become human… He can finally live with her for all eternity.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

Tomoe and she are cuddling on his futon in his lair. Nori pondered if Tomoe has ever thought of becoming human before…

"What is on your mind, Nori?"

"Did you ever want to become a mortal before?"

Tomoe chuckled. "No, I never wanted to but after I met you, I considered the fact with full-concern."

"Really?" Nori embraced him and he didn't hesitate to hold her body close to him.

"Yeah, I will give up everything for you," he soothed.

"Are you sure, Tomoe?! I don't want you to regret it…"

"I won't. The only thing I will regret is losing you," he smirked.

Nori's cheeks grew red and she thanked the gods that it's dark in this room because she is truly embarrassed. He told her he would give up everything for her yet she would do the same for him because she loves him deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Nori is petting Tomoe's tail in the bedroom but Tomoe immediately tackled her to the ground. The young woman keeps forgetting how hot and bothered Tomoe gets when she touches his tail or ears.

"Please," he pleaded in a low voice.

Tomoe hasn't had sex with her in a very long time and he needs her.

"Okay," she whispered.

Tomoe effortlessly ripped her kimono off her body and he took off his kimono as well. He then ran his tongue up and down her neck while she cried out in pleasure.

He massaged her inner thighs, ready to claim her all to himself.

"I love you," he muttered.

"I love you too, Tomoe."

He kissed her lips hungrily while feeling her sex with his fingers. She's already wet for him and she couldn't stop begging him to be inside her.

"Such a lewd woman," he said in a hum.

Nori blushed but she gasped out loud when he slowly slid inside her. Their eyes locked and he has her arms high above her head in his grasp. He rocked his hips in and out. He is immediately feeling her up inside and she felt her body growing warm from the sensation inside her.

Nori wrapped her legs around his lower back as he went even deeper. She kept panting while he moaned in a low voice. She was made for him. He always feels her tightening up around him and he loved it.

Tomoe finally lets her arms go and her fingers ran through his long hair while he continued to claim her as his own.

After a little while, though, he slowly slid out of her. He then picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He slammed her body against the wooden wall and effortlessly slid right back in to fill her up.

Nori arched her back, calling out his name as he slammed repeatedly inside her.

"You're amazing… I want to make love to you every night," Tomoe said seductively.

"I don't think my body could take it," she confessed.

Tomoe smirked before licking her cheek sweetly. He kept grinding inside her as her legs and arms are wrapped around him. She can feel her climax slowly approaching…

"TOMOE!" She cried out in pleasure as she came for him.

Tomoe felt content that she came but he made her go back on the futon, forcing her body to go on her hands and knees. Tomoe then roughly slid inside her while digging his claws into her skin. He pumped in and out of her while she tried her hardest to meet with every thrust. He kept going until he has reached his limit.

They both collapsed on the futon, wrapping their arms around each other for comfort.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

Nori woke up to Tomoe getting dressed. She wonders where he is going…

"What are you doing?" She asked softly.

"I'll be right back… Please, stay here," he whispered.

"Um, okay."

Tomoe left her but Nori felt sick to her stomach. She rushed to a bucket and began to throw up. Has she gotten the flu? She didn't understand…

She kept throwing up but she realized something… Maybe she is pregnant with Tomoe's child… Obviously, she couldn't have just got pregnant from their previous love making so she must've gotten pregnant a while ago when they first had sex…

Nori wonders if Tomoe would be upset if she got pregnant but she dismissed her worries as she continues to throw up… She hates being sick like this yet she couldn't help but feel content to be a mother to Tomoe's child.

 ***~*~*~*~*Bruised & Broken*~*~*~*~***

Hours have passed and Nori is still sick from the baby but Tomoe came into the lair. Nori's eyes immediately widened when she saw Tomoe as a human. His hair is very short and he does not have ears or a tail anymore.

"How?" Nori asked softly.

"I went to a god to change me as a human. The only thing I have to do is stay with the person I love for the rest of my life," Tomoe explained.

Nori blushed but she began to throw up again…

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Tomoe freaked.

"I think I am pregnant," Nori confessed.

"Pregnant?!" Tomoe kneeled down and pulled her hair away from her face so she can throw up with no problem. He's happy she is carrying his child but he feels bad that she is suffering.

"You're not mad, are you?" Nori asked while she coughed violently.

"Of course not… I'm happy to be a father," he smirked.

Nori felt happy until…

"Wait," she muttered.

"What is it?"

"Our baby is going to be half-yokai…"

Tomoe's eyes widened but he immediately relaxed. "That's okay… We will take good care of the baby regardless."

"Yeah, I'm actually happy it will be half-yokai!" Nori cheered.

Tomoe rubbed her back soothingly as she continued to throw up. He's happy to be a father and to stay in Nori's life forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Five years have gone by and Nori and Tomoe are blessed with twins, a boy and a girl who are both obviously half-yokai. The girl is named Kagami while the boy is named Kio and they are four-years-old.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Kagami cried out to Nori as she ran into the kitchen where her mother is cooking.

"What is it, honey?" Nori asked her daughter softly.

"Daddy said he wants us to have another brother or sister but I'm happy with just us four!" Kagami whined.

Nori immediately blushed at Kagami's words but she laughed gently.

"If you do not wish for a brother or sister then we shall simply not have one," Nori said in a hum.

"I WANT A BROTHER!" Kio shouted out of nowhere.

"No, I just want us four! That's it!" Kagami snapped.

Kio and Kagami began to bicker back and forth yet Nori couldn't help but laugh at her babies. Tomoe built a large home for them and their home are surrounded by Sakura trees where Tomoe has asked her about him being human. Tomoe then proposed to her and now they are husband and wife.

"What is all the fighting about?" Tomoe asked in a low voice while walking into the kitchen.

"I want a brother!" Kio screamed.

"NO, I DON'T WANT ANOTHER SIBLING!" Kagami countered.

Tomoe smirked as Nori shook her head at her husband. They have had sex every night yet she doesn't want to have another child just yet. She wants to wait a couple years but Tomoe thinks otherwise.

Kagami and Kio look exactly like Tomoe. They have fluffy silver ears and tails… They also have silver hair but they inherit Nori's brown eyes.

Nori thinks they are growing up too fast but Tomoe doesn't think so. He is trying to train them to be Yokai even though it's hard to show them anything since he is human but he tries his best and the children love when their father spends time with them.

They both can wield foxfire but they still have trouble jumping and running yet Nori knows they will grow up strong.

"Do you want another child, Nori?" Tomoe questioned sternly.

"Not yet…" Nori's voice trailed and her cheeks are growing red. She wished Tomoe would stop talking about this in front of the children.

"YES!" Kagami cheered.

"DARN!" Kio whined.

"Anyways, dinner is ready!" Nori announced, hoping to change the subject.

They all gathered around the dining room table, talking about the children's powers. Nori is actually happy that they are half-yokai and Tomoe is too…

"I love you," Tomoe whispered to his loving wife.

"I love you too, Tomoe," she whispered back.

They both stared deep into each other's eyes until…

"Ew, get a room!" Kio spat.

"Yeah, I hate it when you both are into each other like that!" Kagami added.

Tomoe kissed Nori's forehead before he started eating while Nori's face is bright red but she couldn't help but giggle. She wouldn't trade this family for the world. She is truly happy to bear Tomoe's children. She loves them both very much and she knows they will all live a happy life as a family.


End file.
